1. Field of the Disclosure
The disclosure is directed to calibration compounds for calibrating biological detectors and methods for assessing and calibrating biological detectors using the calibration compounds.
2. Background of Related Technology
Detection canines are widely used in many forensic fields and have been proven to be valuable assets while investigating a case. The use of detection canines is one of the oldest and most reliable means of detection due to the sensitivity of the canine's olfactory system allowing for detection of a wide variety of odors. The use of detection canines as biological detectors is one of the most widely accepted methods for reliable odor detection due to the ability of the canine to quickly and reliable locate the source of an odor to which they are trained. Canines have more than twenty times more olfactory receptors than humans and a nasal anatomy which enables canines to be a highly efficient, sensitive, and selective sample system. However, concern over the validity of canine detection has steadily increased due to the numerous unknowns involved in the mechanism through which canines detect odors. Currently there are no set practices to ensure that biological detectors (e.g., detection canines) are working at a reliable and suitable standard on a daily basis.